Calligraphy
by what used to be meemee
Summary: Yoh, Anna, and Christmas. Madness ensues. [Complete]


Summary: Yoh/Anna Christmas vignette. Supposed to be humorous, but I'm not very good at it…

Christmas gift for Wusai darling [Wusai, the Dark Phantasy], Pei Yi [Lacewood], Sakura-san [Sakura Kinomoto], and Smilbe. Merry Christmas! Hope you guys like the fic.

+

Calligraphy

+

The writing on the invitation was beautiful and graceful, reflecting the taste and elegance of the person who wrote it.

"Taste and elegance my--"

"Ren," a feminine voice cut in warningly.

He looked at his sister in faint disdain. "I was _going_ to say 'butt.' What did you think I was going to say?"

Tao Jun graciously ignored that comment, saying, "Asakura-san is nice to have invited us to dinner ne?"

Tao Ren rolled his eyes, glancing at the card. " 'Asakura-san,' " he mocked, lips curling into a sneer, "didn't write it. Kyouyama did. Yoh doesn't have such ni--...weird writing."

Long fingers reached out to grab the envelope. "She has nice writing," she commented nonchalantly. 

"Unfortunately, I'm already going to a Christmas dinner. Why don't you go, Ren?"

He let out a strangled gasp. "What?"

"Good," she replied. "I'll call them and tell them you'll be there."

He quickly regained his composure, and said, "Doesn't Mama want us both to go?"

Jun sighed. "I guess you're right."

Ren gave a sigh of relief.

+

Each letter was carefully spaced, weighted, and tasted before it materialized onto the paper.

"ARGH!" she crumpled the paper, eyes narrowing, and threw the calligraphy pen on the floor. Luckily, it didn't crack. She turned swiftly to the side. "You."

Asakura Yoh looked up with faint fear in his black eyes. "Yes Anna love?"

Kyouyama Anna glared. "Don't 'Anna love' me," she gritted her teeth dangerously. "Why am I the one stuck with doing the invitations? It was your idea in the first place."

He gave her a charming smile, wavering slightly, "But Anna-san, your writing is so much prettier than mine...?"

"I Don't Give A--"

"Anna!" he cut in, with the most scandalized voice he could muster.

"I was /going/ to say 'damn,' " she pursed her lips, still glaring.

He gave her a pleading, innocent look. "Anna-san," his lower lip protruded ever so slightly. "Pwease?"

She bit her own lower lip, brow furrowed, knowing he had won. "Fine," she snapped after a pause. "No Christmas present for you this year. And you're cooking." 

His eyes opened wide. "What? That's not fa--"

"Too bad," her resolve hardened once more, and face drooping, he meekly nodded.

+

The card was decorated rather plainly, but that was made up by the spectacularly looking characters formed on the page.

/Asakura Yoh would like to request your presence in a small dinner for Christmas.

RSPV @ -- --- ----

P. S. Be sure to bring gifts. XD/

Oyamada Manta grimaced at the words leaping out at him. _I could've sworn this was Kyouyama-san's writing... but the gift part . . . why would she care? Yoh must've been dictating...though I wonder that Kyouyama would agree to do something for him; she is **that** lazy, however talented she may be._..

He sighed, picking up the phone. _Sorry Yoh. My sister already asked me to go somewhere with her_.

+

The click from the phone caught her attention as she looked up. "Well?"

There was a large frown. "Manta and Ren can't come," he replied.

"And?"

His face fell even further. "No one else."

"Good," her head fell back on the couch it had been resting on.

"But Anna, don't you feel sad that nobody is coming?" he made the most pathetic face he could muster.

"No," was the irreproachable answer. "Be glad you're doing less cooking."

He looked at her woefully. "Okay."

As he stalked off, she glanced up from her resting spot, watching him disappear into the kitchen. A slight pang of remorse struck her, but she shrugged it off, closing her eyes.

+

He too, sighed, as he chopped the vegetables, feeling sad that nobody was coming. _At least I have Anna…_

He glanced briefly in that direction, seeing her still figure on the sofa, imagining her complaints on the dinner…

He quickly shook his head, knowing that nothing he made would be good enough for her.

__

But she always believed in me…

A sudden inspiration formed in his head, and he put down the knife and turned to look at her, a broad smile spreading across his face.

~

She slowly opened one eye, when her sharp ears didn't pick up any noise from the kitchen. There was something hovering above her, and she opened her other eye to see better. As she did so, the face of her fiancé came into focus, his face dangerously close to her face, eyes squinted and peering. She gave a surprised, sharp yelp and started up violently, accidentally pushing Yoh to the floor, then she herself hitting the floor.

"Asakura Yoh!" she opened her eyes, preparing to scold him. "What is the…meaning…"

His face was in her face again, and he was sheepishly on top of her, propped on his elbows, a nervous grin on his face. "Er…hi?"

She impatiently pushed him off her, and climbed to her feet, saying, "Why aren't you in the kitchen?"

"Because I'm not going to cook," he said very simply.

She stared at him. "What?"

"We're going out to eat tonight!" he continued, a ridiculously hopeful look on his face. She kept staring at him, as if she didn't hear right, her mouth opened, aghast. "Come on," he took her hand, leading her to the door.

"No—wait!" she looked almost panicked. "I'm not dressed…!"

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her usual skirt and tank top, then looking at himself, his usual shirt unbuttoned. "What?"

She quickly recovered, pushing his hand away and marching out the door. "Well?" she said archly. "Hurry up, Yoh."

He nodded, hurriedly grabbing his shoes.

"Yoh?"

He looked up questioningly. "Yeah?"

There was a pause. "Nothing."

"Oh."

She quickly looked away, starting again, "Actually…thank you."

He quickly caught up to her, hand taking hers. There was a slight pressure on his hand, as she pressed warmly. He smiled and squeezed back. "Yoh?"

He looked at her, giving a smile. "Hmm?"

"Don't touch me."

- end -

O-Ma-Ke!! -^_~-

"Oh, god, WAITER! Yoh, what is this s--"

"Anna!"

"I was going to say 'stuff'…where is that waiter!"

There was the hurried scurrying of feet, then a meek, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Waiter, this _stuff_ tastes like…" she gaped at the waiter. "Tamao?"

The waiter, or rather, waitress beamed at the couple. "Oh! Anna-san, and Yoh-san! I had work tonight, so that's why I couldn't join you…Is there something wrong?"

Both of them looked at her openly in amazement, when a familiar voice called from the kitchen, "Hey, Tamao, this order's ready!"

They now looked in the direction of the kitchen and chorused, "Horohoro!?"

"I'll be right there!" she called back, then turned back to Anna and Yoh. "Of course, Horohoro-san. Who else?"

She left quickly, but there was another suspiciously familiar voice that greeted them, "Hey. Fancy meeting you here."

They turned, only to find a smirking Ren. "Ren?" Yoh managed to choked out.

Anna had no words to say.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" All of a sudden, there was a small figure that fled from the kitchen.

"Manta?!" they were once again in unison.

"What is this, a reunion?" Anna exclaimed dully. She could no longer continue, as flames began to burst from the kitchen door.

Yoh grabbed Manta's head. "What happened?"

Manta's eyes were panicked. "Horohoro set the kitchen on fire! Run!!"

So they all ran as fast as they could away from the fire, Horohoro having caught up with them. His face was black from the soot, and he was coughing violently. "Eh, sorry guys…"

They all looked at the restaurant in disbelief as it collapsed. Then, "Anybody up for a drink?" it was Horohoro again.

There was the general murmur of consent, and they once again were their merry selves going along their ways.

- end -

Okaaaaaay…that was probably the most pointless omake that anybody has ever read…

Anyhow, I wanted to make this longer, but I'm waaayyyyy too busy, so this became a vignette. Oh, and be proud! The first Christmas gift-fic I finished! A very, very rough draft; I may rewrite it. I know my humor is verily bad…humor me? ^^;;

I apologize for any OOCness you may find. Please tell me, so I won't make the same mistake again!

Oh, yes, the disclaimer. I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. But if you take my fic, you die. ::bares fangs::

Oh yes, I _will_ finish Fleeting. After the holidays. XP

//meemee


End file.
